The Four Guardians of Earth
by Serpenti
Summary: Some would like to believe that Earth is but a struggling babe in the darkness, that it was something to be protected due to how..."weak", it was. Well, not many know this. Not many know the darkness it hides. Not many have visited the dark corners of the earth. Rise, Guardians. Rise, and do battle for the fate of earth once more. Is an AU to the original. Rated M for good reason.


A/N: Hello one and all to my Sailor Moon fic. This is a new idea of mine once more that would not leave my mind. A little bit of a forewarning though. It does seem like my characters bash on the Moon Kingdom. But that is because it is in their point of view. This does not represent my opinion, it merely shows different characteristics of how each individual thinks. nothing more, nothing less.

Now then, with that out of the way, please! Sit back, grab a soda, a beer, whatever strikes your fancy. Now get a bowl of popcorn. it's time for the fic!

* * *

_The moon and the earth…_

_Beautiful bodies…._

_Yet the moon believes its Earths protector._

_They see it as a creature that needs their help._

_Such Innocence…._

_They know not the darkness it hides._

_The light of the moon cannot reach the dark corners…_

_But those that live in the shadow…_

_They must come together._

_If only to protect the planet they live on._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Come Together **_

_**(2 Months before the immersion of Beryl's forces)**_

"You're gonna be late, Carlos!" Kathryn Jimenez, an immigrant from Mexico. She came to Japan, rather than America. It was either here, or rely on the coyotes to help her cross. That was a debt she would rather not pay, not when her child was on the line.

"Gah… yeah yeah…" A bronze skinned boy with short black hair walked into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. "Geez mom, it's a friggin' saturday…" He yawned, sitting down at the kitchen table as his mother set down a plate of eggs and toast for her son to devour.

"We're in Japan hijo." She replied calmly, setting down her own plate. "That means," She pointed her fork at him with a small smirk, "that you get to go to school from monday to saturday, only getting sunday off."

Carlos froze in mid-bite, and sweated a bit. "_S-shit_!" He rose from his chair and began to devour his eggs at a fast pace, his cheeks stuffed from them. He grabbed the toast and took it with him, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand with how hot it is. "_Why didn't you tell me!?_"

"Hey, Cabron!" She yelled after him, "No cursing!" She didn't go beyond yelling at him, she knew that he understood.

Carlos, meanwhile, rushed to get himself dressed in one of the school uniforms he had picked up. A plain white button up shirt, black pants, dress shoes(along with those weird indoor shoes…), and a sort of… He didn't really know, a satchel…? Yeah, one of those things, for his supplies.

He didn't have much time for a shower, so he hoped that a few sprays of armpit spray will alleviate the smell somewhat. Finally running down stairs, he quickly shouted, "Bye mom!"

Kathryn simply smiled waved as her son took off down the street. "I wonder how long it'll take him to realize he's going the wrong way…" She asked with a wry grin. As if on cue, he ran right by her once more, heading in the opposite direction, a frantic look on his face.

She laughed this time, shaking her head in good humor before heading back inside to watch some japanese novella.

Or as her mother called them, her 'stories'.

'_Damndamndamndamn!_' Carlos shouted in his mind, weaving through the crowd with practiced ease. He had to do this back in Lacandon, so this wasn't much of a change. The only difference was the venue he did this.

He received some strange looks from strangers as he ran past them, whether it was how foreign he looked or just a random kid running around them with such practiced ease, Carlos didn't know. Nor did he really care, he just had one objective in mind at the moment.

Getting to school on time.

So far that objective seemed very, very possible.

"GAH!" At least until he almost ran into a random blonde haired girl. "_Muévete ya_(Move it already!)!" He shouted at her in annoyance, having lost his previous momentum.

He didn't stop to listen to her reply or whatever, he had other pressing issues to attend to.

Such as the fact that as he got close to Juuban High, he heard the late bell ring. "_Mierda~!_" He screamed, increasing his pace even more, kicking up dust as his feet rose from the ground. "What'stheroomwhat'stheroomwhat'stheroom!" He repeated to himself frantically, searching the halls as the sixty seconds left to get to class counted down in his head.

"THERE!" He shouted to himself, and ran through the door, skidding across the tile. He paused as everyone stared at him with gaping looks. He stared back at them with a look of 'the hell are you looking at?'. He looked at the teacher, and stood up straight, "I am here, and there is no way you can say otherwise." He told her in a deadpan voice.

He would not lose his snark. Not at all.

The teacher merely sighed, palming her face. "Yes yes… everyone." She addressed the class, grabbing their attention away from the Mexican boy, "This is Jimenez Carlos, an immigrant from the country of Mexico,"

As the teacher went on with his introductions, Carlos felt a sense of mild astonishment at the fact that she seemed to know just who he was. _'Did they give her my file or something!? How does she know all of this!?'_

He was snapped from his mental shouting by said teacher looking at him expectantly. "Oh! Uh…" He cleared his throat, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He did a small bow, not one that was traditional of course, just enough to get his meaning across.

"Excellent. Go ahead and take your seat right… over… there." She pointed to an empty seat next to a blue haired girl. "Ms. Mizuno, I expect you to help Mr. Jimenez catch up to us."

"Yes ma'am." The blue haired girl. She offered a friendly smile to the foreigner, "Pleased to meet you Jimenez-san. My name is Mizuno Ami."

Carlos returned it, "Jimenez Carlos, as the teacher introduced." He scratched the back of his head, "Well, thanks for the warm welcome… I'll come to you then if I need any help."

She nodded, and listened intently to the teachers lecture. Carlos sighed quietly, and turned to the board. This was going to be a long day, it seemed...

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't. He had actually found himself getting through the day relatively quickly. That isn't to say that the walk home wasn't eventful.

As it turns out, Ami's home was in the same direction as Carlos', so the two ended up leaving school together.

The two walked in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. They didn't really know each other that well, so a conversation starter wasn't exactly on the tip of their tongue.

Well, until Carlos stopped walking.

"What's wrong Jimenez-san?" Ami asked with slight concern.

"Ah…" Carlos tried to find the words, "Erm, I think I saw something in that alley…" Carlos pointed down a small alley. It was between a small general store and drugstore, so Carlos already had a distinctly bad feeling about the place.

"Well, we should keep going either way." Ami insisted, "It might be dangerous."

And that was what hooked Carlos. He loved danger, the area he used to live in back home was relatively a barrio. It wasn't too dangerous, but it wasn't safe either. "But sti-the hell…?" Carlos muttered, seeing a flash of red light. "Did you see that?" He asked with a small trace of excitement in his voice.

"Yes…" She muttered, surprised by what she saw. She turned to the foreigner, hoping to dissuade him from going in, but he was already gone. "Hey! Wait!" She called out, going into the alley after him.

Carlos ran in, hoping to find the source of the sudden crimson illumination. When he entered… the area seemed to get perpetually warmer the deeper he went in. Wait… this alley shouldn't be this big. It was between already small buildings, yet it seemed to stretch on, and on…

"Wai-oof!" Ami ran into his back, knocking the both of them down. Carlos got up with a small groan, and looked behind him to see Ami.

"Huh? You followed me?" He asked with slight surprise.

"Well, I couldn't just let you go in alone!" She exclaimed, getting up from the ground and dusting herself off. "What if you needed help? Or you got hurt?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow, but smiled, chuckling at her questioning. "You're definitely a lot nicer than I thought…" He turned around, "Well, lets keep moving. I don't know what's going on, but this alley isn't normal."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked with a confused glance sent in his direction, pushing forward along side him.

"Haven't you notice how long it is? And with the size of the two buildings that it lies between, it shouldn't be this big." He smirked in excitement, "This'll be very interesting."

Ami looked at him with concern, "Jimenez-san…" She sighed, "I should keep going with you then. Just in case you get hurt."

"Call me Carlos." He said suddenly, making Ami look at him with slight surprise. "Anyone willing to follow me out of worry for just getting hurt, I can call them a friend." He laughed, "So come on! We got an alley to explore!"

Ami smiled a bit, shaking her head. "Right!" She shared his enthusiasm now, glad to get to know the foreigner just a little bit more.

They advanced forward, until Carlos felt a headache spike. "Gah…" He groaned quietly. As he moved further and further, he felt his chest tighten, and his head seemed to get lighter and lighter.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked in concern.

To Carlos' shock… the question was muffled. As if there was cotton in his ears.

'_Advance forward, young Coatl. Face me to see just who you really are.'_

Carlos' eyes widened, feeling that cold icy spike of fear well up in his throat. Something was here. Something that could communicate through his mind.

Yet he felt compelled to obey. Something about it just commanded him to move forward. As if on autopilot, He advanced despite Ami's protests.

The alley got hotter and hotter, sweat poured down his forehead. The heat was getting intense, almost to unbearable levels.

Yet Carlos seemed to find it easy to move forward. Despite his bodies obvious protests against it, the heat didn't deter him from stepping forward. And to his surprise, Ami advanced with him despite her discomfort.

Carlos then saw an orange light, as if a fire had started. Now he needed to know… what was that light? As he got closer, a figure got more and more defined… its body was giant and slim, like that of a serpent. Yet when he looked upwards… he saw wings.

'_Greetings.'_ its' voice was obviously male, and it sounded imperious, as if it was a king speaking to one of his subjects. _'Coatl of the South, you are needed in this day and age. To face a coming threat that threatens the earth's people from beyond the stars.'_

"Wait… what?" he said breathlessly. The heat was even more intense, and if he looked closely, heat waves seemed to emanate from the giant winged serpent. "I don't… just who are you?" He asked, curiosity and slight fear in his body. He had the feeling that the serpent could end him at a moments notice with no trouble, with just a flick of the metaphorical wrist.

The serpent seemed to find slight humor in this. _'Hmhm… I am surprised. I would think someone who is a descendant of the people I guided would know who I am. But… my legend has diluted over the centuries, so it is no surprise I suppose.'_ The serpent folded its wings, and lowered its face to Carlos' level. Revealing the emerald eyes it held. He could see the scales, shining with a brilliance greater than any jewel. It had a mane of crimson feathers. _'I am Quetzalcoatl. Primordial spirit of fire, and one of the four earthly guardians.'_

"Earthly guardians…?" This was a huge information dump. The Mexican just couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, not for lack of trying on his part! He just couldn't believe what he was seeing, the mayan god of the sun was before him! "I don't… Okay, so you're Quetzalcoatl?"

'_I am.'_ The serpent nodded, looking down on him with serpentine eyes.

"Then why me? I'm just an immigrant who's _way_ out of his depth!" He exclaimed, still unaware of the gaping Ami behind him.

'_Despite everything I've told you, you still doubt my word?'_ he questioned, his eyes narrowing only slightly.

Carlos was quick to catch that, "It's not that! I just… How am I this 'Coatl of the South', or whatever it is?"

'_The Coatl of the South is a guardian of earth, of one of the four dark corners. Your ancestors have defended the earth from all otherworldly invaders, both metaphysical, and extraterrestrial alike.'_ the god coiled itself, whether it was to get comfortable or to simply make it easier for Carlos to look at him, the boy didn't know. _'Under my blessing and the other primordials, The four guardians had banded together and guarded the prince of the earth, Endymion.'_

"Endymion?" He was even more confused.

'_Yes, loath as I am to utter his name. He had decided that marrying the princess of the moon would ensure the safety of this planet, making the four guardians no longer needed. Myself and my colleagues thought otherwise.'_ the sun serpent said darkly. _'Earth has never needed anothers protection. It never will. We have prospered on this dangerous planet fighting horrors the likes of which the moon would never be able to conceive. They believe that because of their advanced technology, that they've the right to lord over us as if _they _are the parent.' _Quetzalcoatl stared down at the Mexican. _'The threat that ended them is coming. This… Nega verse. In two months time, they will slowly attempt to find the reincarnation of the moon princess and Endymion to finish it and descend upon earth.'_

"And you want _him_ to do something about it!?" Ami finally spoke up despite the unbearable heat. The serpents gaze fell upon the blunette, making her gulp in slight fear. But she did not back down. "Why would you ask a teen who has only _just_ made it to high school? It makes no sense, there are others who are actually qualified!" She meant no offense to Carlos, So far, he had seemed like he was a very decent person, and she wouldn't mind being friends with him. But this whole situation was something out of a bad book!

'_You think I would ask a child for this so brazenly?'_ Quetzalcoatl hissed, his eyes sharpening into slits. _'Were I able to actually interact with the physical world beyond giving my blessings and naming the next southern guardian, I would _devour_ this nega verse for simply _thinking_ that it could attempt such arrogance! I would burn their legions to ashes for their insolence!'_ The heat intensified, making it almost painful to be near. The serpent paused, and let loose a sigh. _'However… I cannot. Due to powers beyond even me, I am bound to my duties.'_

Carlos was silent. He had no idea what to say to this, how to respond or what to do exactly. He was a descendent of some group of important person in the past, before apparent recorded history… which to him didn't make any sense. Just how old was the earth?

However that wasn't the issue at hand.

To Carlos, the issue was what he was going to do, how was he going to fight _fucking aliens?_ _MAGICAL_ aliens no less!

"...It's like some bad manga…" He moaned in slight depression. Shaking his head, he mulled over the idea. There wasn't much of a choice to it, but… he had always been taught to own up to his responsibilities, even ones he never knew he had…

And he was given the role of protecting the very planet he lived on, to keep it from going to hell. "I…"

"Carlos-san…" Ami muttered, unsure of what to say to the boy. He was given a choice that held consequences no matter the decision.

"I'll do it."

The blunette looked at the immigrant in slight shock, but ultimately kept silent. There wasn't much she could do to change the boys mind.

The giant winged serpent's eyes bored down on the young man for a few seconds, weighing his answer. _"Very well. You shall be the Guardian of the South from henceforth."_ He closed his eyes, and an amber glow encompassed him.

Carlos' body burned. It burned so badly, yet at the same time it felt like he was being turned inside out. His very body was growing more lithe, stronger, lighter… His physicality was changing into something completely different.

He couldn't cry out in pain, his mouth wouldn't open. Tears welled in his eyes, his mind screaming for the pain to end.

After a few minutes, it had finally ended. He collapsed onto the floor, writhing in agony over the previous pain he had felt. Ami rushed to his side and looked him over, trying to find any injuries on him.

"_It is done."_ Quetzalcoatl sighed. He glowed, and began to shrink. The light latched onto Carlos' wrist, and when it died down, a jade bracelet that looked like an Ouroboros snake was in its place. _"I will always watch over you child. If you have need of your powers, simply tap my head and I will allow it."_

Carlos panted, but managed to get up despite Ami's protests. "A little warning next time, huh?" He grunted, and pushed Ami's hands off of his shoulders gently. "I'm fine, I'm fine… just winded is all."

"That seems more than just a little winded, Carlos-san." Ami said sternly, but sighed. "But alright… Just be careful."

"Careful is my middle name!" He exclaimed, masking the pain he's feeling. He just knew he was going to be sore later.

"_Now that you hold my power, you will have responsibilities for the earth. This country will see a dire time in the next few months. You will have to be ready, train yourself in the ways of combat."_

Carlos had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

A native american teen walked the streets of Tokyo. His brown-red skin shined with slight sweat due to the humidity of the island country, eliciting a sigh. "If I am to be here… then where is my entourage?" He looks down at the stone wolf charm around his neck. "You haven't given me much of an answer…."

A sigh echoed into his mind as the necklace bounced. _"You only have been in the city for twelve minutes. It is going to take longer than that young one."_

"I know…" He shook his head, and continued walking. "I only wish for a greater understanding of who it is I'm looking for."

"_The one you seek is the new Guardian of the South. He should be somewhere towards the schools from what Quetzalcoatl has told me. If you seek to understand, find him."_

"But you've never told me much of anything outside of how to fight the local monsters. You were always tight-lipped about being a guardian… until recently." Mark pulled the charm to eye level. "What are you not telling me?"

The charm was silent for a moment before it glowed faintly. _"I would tell you if I could, young Guardian. But it is something you must find out for yourself."_

"...Fine…." He mumbled in disappointment.

"_And I know it's a cliche. I can't help that."_

"You're damn right it is…" He muttered crossly. "But whatever… I'll take your word for it. I'm just glad to be out of Arizona."

The necklace echoed a laugh before glowing again. _"That is the attitude you will need soon. You also should be close enough to sense the new Guardian on the winds where they are warmest."_

The teen paused, closing his eyes and feeling the wind. It passed through his long hair. The warmth of a summer breeze was easy to pick out, through the cold wind of a city. "You're right… He is further south of the country." Checking his large backpack, and nodding in satisfaction that it was secure and filled to the brim with supplies to last him the trip, he began his march through the country.

"At least there's none of that manifest destiny crap…" He muttered dryly.

The necklace glowed faintly. _"I never liked that either. I don't know why the others do."_

"...So how come you picked me? I am not a part of your culture, nor was I ever an Anglo-Saxon."

"_You are, in a way. All native tribes of the lands you resided in were watched over by all of us guardians. You have native blood in your veins, and have inherited the title of Guardian of the West."_ There was a pause before it glowed again. _"That, and I like your personality. Not overly religious like the last thousand."_

"That bad, huh?" He asked sarcastically, "Just let me do a little rain dance in your honor." Rolling his eyes, he continued through the city. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of forest. He was getting close to the city limits. "Anyway…" He shook his head, "Strange how you've been acting like a parent figure to me. Do all primordial spirits do that? Or am I the lucky one?"

"_It's more or less the latter. Some do like to watch over their guardians, and some don't. It's a matter of whether or not they choose to."_

"This Guardian of the South guy, who's his spirit?"

"_Quetzalcoatl. Don't mention this in front of them, but I owe him some does that he helped with about three hundred years ago."_

"...I don't even want to know." The native american sighed again. "The wind felt… tense. As if its origin is always on the move, searching for something. A hunter." He paused. "Why am I speaking like that every time I do that…?" Shaking his head and grunting, he pressed onwards down the road. "I've been hanging out with the elders too long."

* * *

One of the trains heading through Japan screeched to a halt as they reached their destination. Among the people getting off the train, the one drawing the most attention was the lone man who was talking to himself in russian. The (relatively) tall, blonde, pale skinned man kept glancing between a map in his right hand, and a ring on his left. "Is this the right town this time? I swear, if it isn't..."

"_You will what exactly?"_ The ring gave a golden glow that only he could see. _"Think of this as nothing more than an adventure. The journey to your goal is the most important part, after all."_ The voice sounded wizened, old.

The russian sighed before rubbing his head. "Alright, fine. You have a point." He looked around for a moment before stopping a random girl and her friends. "Excuse me, is this Tokyo?"

"Oh! Um…" She looked at the map he was holding, and nodded. "Well, yes. Is there any specific place you're looking for?"

He smiled politely and pointed at one of the spots on the map, the one that Ahura, his primordial, had told him to mark. "Yes, could you give me some directions to this location? I'm from out of the country and rather lost."

The girl smiled and nodded. "Ah, okay! Well, you're trying to get to Juuban, so you'll have to get to the southern train station across from here. It should take you directly there." She pointed to the other train station off in the distance. "Just take it for the next five stops, and you'll be there before you know it."

The russian man smiled and waved. "Thank you madam." As he left for the other station, he stuffed his map back into his brown over coat's pocket. "She seemed like a nice girl, would you not agree Ahura?"

"_Indeed. I suppose the culture here is rather polite."_ The persian god said in agreement. _"But even you know not to let your guard down."_

A nod later, the russian replied. "That is true." He looked over at the ring and raised an eyebrow. "But something that strikes my curiosity is that a persian god would choose a russian man."

"_While I would have liked to have picked one of my followers… well, the turbulent times in that region would not bode well. An untrained guardian with a malleable mind is not someone you would wish to be the Guardian of the North, am I right?"_

The russian smirked. "Case and point. Though, that didn't sound very 'wise and majestic' as legends describe you."

"_I'm old dammit, I can speak wise whenever and if I want."_ The spirit grumbled.

The laughter of the russian drew people's attention as he started climbing onto the train station's platform. "This is why I don't mind like the other guardians I have heard of! I love this friendship we seem to have made!"

"_Much better than a worshiper or even a descendent."_ Ahura chuckled. _"Now then… I can sense two others…. the South and West have found their guardians. All that is left is the East."_

The russian smiled as he boarded the next train. "This is good. Our numbers only grow!" Some of the people in the train started to inch away at the loud russian.

"_I still recommend exercising caution. I've told you of the forces that will come soon, and what 'defense' will try to come to earths aid."_ He spat 'defense' out as if it was a curse.

A little girl tugged at her mother's skirt and pointed at the large man. "Mommy? Why is he talking all funny?"

The russian snapped out of his conversation with Ahura and sighed. "I... may need to work on that. At least I was speaking in russian."

In his head, the spirit of light laughed. _"I can speak with you telepathically you know. Congratulations friend, you've made yourself appear crazier than usual."_

The russian facepalmed. _"Why... must I keep forgetting that?"_

"_Who knows?"_ Ahura chuckled. _"But moving on, The Guardian of the East has yet to appear on my radar. Either he's still searching, or they're flying under the radar. Either way, I don't know where they are."_

"_Well..."_ The russian looked around a bit before shrugging. _"We'll just have to wait and see if they show up. It's not like we can force anything involving that particular topic."_

"_Indeed. Now then, onto our supplies. Enough Yen to keep ourselves afloat?"_

A pat on his coat pocket confirmed the money's presence. _"Check."_

"_Magical understanding of the japanese language thanks to Moi's magic?"_

"_I don't think I'd have gotten here without it. Literally."_

"_Then _that_ is an automatic check. Dagger found in ancient shrine dedicated to me and should allow you to access your powers over light even further?"_

"_It is currently hidden under my coat, on my belt, right at the small of my back. I still can't believe we found a sheath the right size."_

"_Great. Remember, you're the leader of the four. You need to set an example for the others."_

The russian paused for a moment before smiling. _"You know? For some reason, I'm getting this gut feeling that the leader role will decide itself. Whether or not it's me, we shall see when the time comes."_

"_The Northern Guardian has always been the leader… but you have the humility of a normal man. You're right, only those that truly deserve the role should have it."_ The god of light sighed.

The russian chuckled silently to himself as the train sped on. _"Like I said, we shall see, or my name is not Ivan Beklinski."_

* * *

"Welp. Here we are." A dark skinned teen watched the city from atop a small building with amusement. He felt the earring dangling and chuckled. "Though you certainly picked a fine time to visit your old home land, don't you think?"

The earring laughed in... well his ear. _"Ha! You should wait until we find Amaterasu! Oh those were some good times." _A small jolt of static jumped from the earring and shocked the boy's ear. _"But that's not why we're here. We need to find three others who just so happen to be headed this way."_

"Come on Susy, you know me." The shock hadn't phased him, "I've done my research. New immigrant family had arrived a few months, mexican from what I've heard. The kid is about… I'd say seventeen. Single mother

"_Well then, this shouldn't be too much of an issue. Now how to introduce ourselves... got any good gag ideas? I was thinking lightning bolt to the back side, but that's been done to death."_

"Now now, we have to make a good impression, you know." The Israelite teen smirked. "Little street rat like me doesn't get to to travel that often, let alone get picked by a _japanese_ god to represent the _east_." He placed emphasis on those words before jumping down into the alley.

"You have a strange mind Susy, you know that?" Hanging from an A/C unit, he let go and dropped down to the concrete floor. He rolled onto his feet, dusting himself off. "I'm from Israel, not Japan. Not exactly the most conventional pick, you know."

"_Since when have I been conventional to anyone, let alone the other primordials? I love doing this kind of stuff!"_

"Not that I'm complaining mind you." He jumped the fence, climbing it and getting to the other side. "I'd have thought that you would pick someone from Japan, not me."

"_It didn't stop the others from choosing some strange picks. Last I checked, that persian lightbulb picked a russian guy."_

Somewhere on the train, a cry of indignation rung through Ivan's head. _"WHO THE HELL CALLED ME A LIGHTBULB!?"_

Ivan sighed. _"And I'm the one people call crazy..."_

"Be that as it may, you're still not answering my question." His cheerful look turned more serious. His eyes sharper, much more aware. "Why? You and I have been working together for a few months, I at least deserve that."

"_Would you believe me if I said I threw a metaphorical dart at a board?"_

"No. You may be a warrior, but you're also a trickster. Just because I'm a street rat, doesn't mean I'm not smart Susano-o."

A chuckle came from the earring. _"Alright, alright. I'll spill the beans. The reason I picked you is because of just who you are. You said it yourself, you're a streetrat. Someone who has fended for themselves and succeeded. You know just how dangerous the world is, and the people that the other three have picked only have a vague idea, aside from the russian."_ The god's tone grew darker. _"If they want a chance at success, they'll need a boy like you."_

"Oh? I'm the one who gets to ground them, hm?" His voice grew into slight amusement.

"_Oh don't get too perky there Hameere. You get your own fair share of just how dangerous the world will be once the four of you get together. While man can be cruel, monsters are on their own level."_

"And yet humans have driven them to hiding." He laughed.

The earring bounced once. _"That is because humans are clever little bastards. You see a threat that is stronger, and you find the one spot that destroys them with little effort."_ A second bounce shook Hemeere's ear. _"But enough of all this seriousness! I want to see what the other primordial's faces will be like when you find those other three and they realize it's me!"_

"I have to ask you though," He walked out of the alley, hands in his pockets. "From how you've talked, you weren't the Spirit of the East at first. Is it like a cycle or something? Different spirit for each generation?"

The earring sparked a bit. _"We over here in the east take turns. One century it's one guy, the next it's a chick. It was just finally my turn for once. Not sure about the other three, but I have a hunch that Quetz keeps all the duty to himself."_

"Compared to the other Aztecs, I think I'd rather he got the south." Hameere chuckled dryly.

"_He is the south actually. I feel somewhat sorry for the sap he picks."_

"Why's that?"

"_Two words. Fiery temper. He blows up at some of the smallest things."_ A sigh rang from the earring. _"Shame."_

"Right." He laughed, "I'll take it as he keeps you in line when you two work together."

"_You'd be right on the money. Now, I suggest telepathy from here on out. Don't want to look as crazy and demented as the russian guy does."_

"_Right, sounds good."_ He replied mentally. _"So, just what is it that I'm expecting? I know I'm uniting with the other guardians to combat a threat… but you're very tight lipped about it."_

"_Well sorry I don't like talking about the loony dit wits that practically caused this problem to begin with. If they hadn't gotten involved, this wouldn't have even escalated to this point."_

"'_Loony', huh? Now you have me curious."_ Hameere kept a neutral look.

"_You'll find out soon enough what I mean by that. They're practically dumping their 'help' on this one town. What did this town ever do to them? It's a nice place."_

"_...Just who are they? You talk like they don't belong, so it's even more confusing."_

"_Does a martian belong in an aquarium?"_

"_...Aliens? Seriously?"_

"_And monsters, terrors, and nightmares native to Earth."_

"_So not only do we have to deal with obnoxious aliens, but with those fun little bags of happiness?"_ Hameere sighed. _"Being a guardian is already sounding fun."_

"_Yep. But hey, look on the bright side. While the help's not really wanted, the girls they picked are hot. I'd go for the Venus chick if I were you."_ Hameere could almost feel the eyebrow wiggle.

"_...Say what now?"_

The earring laughed and sparked like mad. _"Not saying anything else! That'd ruin the surprise more than I already have."_

"_Right…. So, moving on, any idea which direction is right?"_

"_To the right, duh. I thought you were smarter than this."_

"_I will chuck you in a river Susy."_

"_And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"_

"_I have my ways…"_ Hameere's smile turned more predatory. _"Like you said, I'm a clever little bastard."_

"_I'd like to see you try. But let's do this little song and dance later. Just turn right up about two streets, hang a left at Mr. Tokoyaki's fish market, and then head down the road for another three streets. The school should be right in front of you when you reach it."_

"_Heh, I can imagine the look on South's face when he finds out he isn't the only one around."_ Hameere smirked widely, brushing his black hair back with his hand.

"_As can I on old Quetzy's face. Oh this is going to be fun!"_

* * *

Carlos had escorted Ami home, despite his tired body protesting. He felt like he had did five tours through the jungles in Mexico, and then he was asked to work out all the chores at home. The blue haired girl was worried for him, but let him go regardless.

When he made it to the front door of his home, he noticed his mother's car was gone. "Huh… guess she's out buying groceries…" He muttered, pulling out his spare key and began to unlock his door. Quetzalcoatl was strangely silent, compared to how he was earlier. He'd try to talk to the serpent later tonight. Right now he was tired.

Just as he laid his head on the pillow, a loud knock started to rap on his front door.

Groaning in annoyance, he crawled out of bed and made his way to the front door. Grabbing the metal pipe next to the door, he called out, "Who is it?"

"Um... yes, is this the resident of... oh god damn it, Ahura who is the Guardian of the South again?" There was silence for a moment. "Thank you. Is this Carlos Jimenez's home?"

Carlos' eyes widened, and he swung the door open and paused with a blank look on his face when all he was was the chest of a really, really tall man. Looking up, he saw a middle aged blonde haired man. And judging by the accent… russian. "Uh… W-who are you? What do you want?"

The russian laughed loudly and shook a hand. "Now there's no need for that kind of attitude. My name is Ivan. I'm also a Guardian. I'm the North, as you are the South." He held up his hand and showed Carlos the ring. "See. I have charm too."

Carlos looked at his bracelet, and looked back up to the Russian. "North huh?" Carlos chuckled. "Well… 'least I'm not the only one. Come on in, I guess." He moved to the side to let the giant in.

Ivan nodded before accidentally hitting his head on the door frame. "Bah... every time." He ducked under and headed into the living room. Ivan sat down next to the table and looked down at it for a moment. "I will never understand why the tables here have to be so... small."

"Yeah, it's annoying, I know." He sighed, "But you get used to it."

The ring on Ivan's hand glowed briefly. "Huh? You wish to speak to young Carlos too? Very well then." Ivan slipped off the ring before setting it on the table. It started to glow and a small golden figure of a man appeared over it. "And now I get to see you again Ahura!"

Carlos' jade bracelet shook, and sprung to life, unraveling itself and coiling itself up like an actual snake in front of the golden man. _"Ahura Mazdah. So it is you who was picked for the north?"_

"_Mmhm. Yeah, the big lug over here has been doing his job for that last year. I'm a bit surprised, Quetzalcoatl. Normally you're the first to pick a guardian."_

The serpent coiled himself up more, but a sigh was heard. _"Turbulent times have demanded I pick my guardian much more carefully." _He slithered closer to Carlos. _"However I am proud of who I picked."_

Carlos blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Right…" Shaking his head, he sat down and looked at the golden man. "So… who are you?"

"_Ahura Mazdah, Persian God of light and wisdom. Though the last part is more me using common sense rather than wisdom."_ He crossed his arms. _"Now… we have a lot to discuss. I'm not going to bother you Quetz about how you haven't told him about us. He was only picked recently after all."_

Ahura turned to Ivan and cleared his throat. _"Now then, the threat you will face."_

"_I've told Carlos of the threat."_ Quetzalcoatl interrupted, _"But continue, please."_ Ahura nodded in thanks.

"_Right. Now Ivan, I am going to tell you something you are not to discuss with outside of the other guardians when they arrive."_ Ahura

Ivan jerked back in shock for a moment. "You act as if you don't trust me!"

"_I do, Ivan. But the threat in which we face will require all of our guile, all of our strength, and all of our cunning."_ Ahura said grimly.

Ivan sighed as he slumped forward. "And for me not to think out loud anymore..."

Ahua patted the giants arm. _"Yes. But fret not, I trust you to get a hold on it."_ Folding his hands behind his back

"This Negaverse, huh…?" Carlos muttered. A grim look on his face. "Is that what you're talking about? The Negaverse?"

Ahura nodded, _"Yes. The Negaverse is… well, to say the least it is not of earth. It is an extraterrestrial threat."_ Turning to Ivan, he continued his speech. _"They have constantly wanted earth for our power. For the sheer energy we exude."_ He began to pace back and forth, _"Contrary to most outsiders belief, humans constantly exude an energy that could power a single reactor." _ He sat down on the table crosslegged. _"But as you can guess, most humans never have access to it unless they are aware of it, and train to use it. Such as Guardians, Magi, Hunters, any who pursue the supernatural."_

Ivan looked up at Carlos and grinned. "So in simpler words, we as people are more powerful than we think."

Ahura chuckled. _"Indeed. But due to a long history of lack of practice, humanity has almost lost the ability to channel this energy."_ He spread his arms out, _"Yet look at all that has been accomplished. Cities that dwarf all others in previous history, medicine that cures most diseases, and technology that was only dreamed about beyond…"_ Ahura paused, and a scowl appeared on his golden face. _"Beyond Crystal Tokyo."_

Both Ivan and Carlos looked at Ahura in curiosity. "Crystal Tokyo? Sounds shiny."

"_Time is a fickle mistress, despite what others think."_ Ahura rolled his eyes. _"It is not like a river, it is constantly changing its flow. Crystal Tokyo was and is the city our supposed 'saviors' envisioned when earths leader at the time united with the Moon empire."_

Ivan sighed. "Moon people... now we get moon people."

"_As you can guess, The other primordial spirits did not take to the idea."_ Ahura sighed and looked at Quetzalcoatl. _"Quetzalcoatl was one of the first to oppose it, the rest including myself following after him."_

"_Indeed. The idea of uniting with those upstarts was not the finest idea the chancellor fed to the young prince."_ Quetzalcoatl hissed. _"It was the cowards way out. We had no need for their help, neighbors or not."_

Ahura nodded, "_Indeed. We've a better chance defending ourselves. But… due to that damned queens interfering, their planetary guardians are reincarnated onto our planet. They just haven't awoken yet. I believe that given enough time, they will. So we will have to be ready, as once they awaken, so too will Beryl's forces."_

"_And I have to say,"_ Everyone's attention was drawn to the window as a young boy sat there holding a hearing in his hand. Said earring having a blueish man hovering over it, _"they are Hot."_

A slightly perverted look appeared on Ahura's face. _"Oh yes indeed." _Shaking his head, he nodded in greeting. "_Nice to see you too Susano-o._"

Susano-o waved from the boy's palm and with a smirk. _"It's good to be here Ahura! Is Quetzy being stuck up aga-gah!"_ Before he could finish, the jade snake constricted the light and hissed.

"_Show some grace, boy. You are still only a child compared to me."_ Quetzalcoatl scolded.

"_And it seems you still have a stick where it shouldn't be."_

Ivan looked at Ahura for a moment. "I am not sure how to feel about that look of yours." He shook his head before looking at the boy in the window. "So who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Hameere Izleki." The boy smiled cheerfully. "Nice to meet the lot of you."

Ivan put a hand on his chest. "Ivan Beklinski."

Susano-o was crawling across the ground to get closer to the table, as Quetzalcoatl was still constricting him. _"So Ahura, how's it been?"_

"_I haven't had this chance to stretch my muscles in centuries, so I would say excellent."_ Ahura laughed. _"Now then, let us get onto the subject of these 'saviors'."_ He chuckled. _"They must be identified soon, rather than later."_

"_Yes, that sounds like a good idea."_ Susano-o cleared his throat as he managed to crawl onto the table. _"My analysis. Hot, and deadly if allowed to awaken." _He paused for a moment before smiling._ "Oh, and they all live in this town. Seriously, what are the odds?"_

"Seriously?" Carlos said in surprise. "Are you sure coincidence isn't a primordial? Because that seems to do a lot of things for people."

"_I know, right? I've asked myself that loads of times, and even tried to find one once. No luck though."_ Susano-o pouted. _"I was hoping she'd be a sexy one..."_

"_You've met one already, Carlos."_ Quetzalcoatl opened his maw, and a white smoke poured out. _"Ahura, if you would project light into it."_

"_Right._" He did so, and the image of Ami Mizuno appeared in the smoke.

"_She is Sailor Mercury. She controls water and ice, and is the most intelligent of the rest of the scouts."_ Quetzalcoatl continued. _"So you see, we know of one. And she has become friends with young Carlos here, thus we have a way into the scouts' mind should they all awaken."_

Carlos' face turned from shock to anger. "I'm not going to manipulate her! Quetz, she helped me. If these guys are as misguided as all of you are making them sound, then if we explain everything, maybe we can actually get them to help us?"

Susano-o nodded. "_I'm with him. While she's not exactly my type, she's got a nice figure."_

After being silent for so long, Hameere spoke up. "He might be right." He said. "These 'scouts' are here to help us, aren't they? Well, why not show her who we are? We allow her to get a glimpse into this life, for her to get to know all of us, and she'll trust us. She'll know our secret, yes, but when she does awaken, she'll be able to mediate between us and the scouts."

Ivan looked at Ahura. "That means no hitting on her." Susano-o laughed and fell back at Ahura's face.

"_You never let an old man have his fun."_ Ahura grumbled.

A knock was heard on the door. Hameere turned his head and chuckled, "I think that just might be our Western guardian!"

Susano-o hopped up and pointed at him. _"Then what are you waiting for man? Get to the door!"_

Hameere rolled his eyes, and got up to open the door. When he did so, he was surprised when a wolf walked in panting. It sat down on the floor and looked at all of them. To their shock, it transformed from a wolf into a teen in ragged clothes. A cargo jacket, black t-shirt and jeans.

"SKINWALKER!" Hameere roared, pulling out a switchblade and getting ready to attack.

"Whoa whoa!" The teen backed off, "I'm cool I'm cool!" He reached under his shirt and pulled out a charm that looked like a wolfs head, "See? Guardian too." He looked between everyone and smiled sheepishly. "Erm, yeah. Not the best impression, but yeah. Skinwalker. And Navajo."

Ivan stood up and walked over to the two. He glanced at Hameere and then sighed before picking him up by the back of his shirt and lifting him over to the table. "Sorry for that little welcome, feel free to come in."

The wolf charm lit up before a green wolf emerged and lunged over onto the table. _"I don't believe that you are the owner of this home sir. It has a rather hispanic smell to the place, and you are far from Mexican."_ It looked over at Quetzalcoatl and waved. _"It is good to see you again friend."_

Quetzalcoatl slithered up towards the wolf and coiled down next to it. _"Indeed, Fenrir. I haven't seen you since the last generation you worked under."_

Fenrir nodded with a smile. _"It has been a rather long time, hasn't it? Have you already explained the situation to these three?"_

"He has. And that my friend is one of the 'scouts'." Carlos sighed. He looked at the Native American teen and nodded in greeting "Hey. Carlos Jimenez"

The teen waved, "Hey. Name's Mark Jenkins."

"Ivan Beklinski."

"Hameere Izleki

Fenrir put a paw to his chin and hummed. _"This is certainly a diverse group."_ He looked over at Susano-o and did a double take before groaning. _"Oh great."_

The blue man hopped over before petting Fenrir on the head. _"Aw, you don't like me being here?"_

"_Susano-o, touch me again, and I bite off that hand."_

"_Enough, the both of you."_ Quetzalcoatl snapped sternly. _"We all need to work well together, regardless of past grievances."_

Fenrir bowed for a moment. _"Sorry, my friend. You are right."_ The head pats continued and Fenrir's eyes closed in agitation._ "But I don't think this grievance is a past one quite yet."_

The snake sun god constricted Susano-o, eliciting a few bone cracks. _"That's enough out of you, boy."_

"_Thank you Quetzalcoatl."_ Fenrir nodded and smoothed out the fur on his head.

Susano-o glared at Fenrir. _"You never let me have my fun..."_

"_Can we get back on track?"_ Ahura interrupted.

Ivan nodded. "Yes please. This is getting rather confusing seeing gods acting like children and parents."

Hameere laughed, "I don't know about you, but I think this makes an awesome story for my kids!" Crossing his arms

Fenrir looked at the boy. _"I think I can guess who picked the lively one."_

"Don't get me wrong Fenrir," Hameere raised his hands in defense, "I'm not totally like him."

Fenrir smiled and laughed. _"That is probably for the best. I do not believe the world could handle two of this man."_

"_So anyway, we know of one scout." _Ahura Mazdah sighed, floating into the air and looking between all of the guardians. _"So that leaves eight more…"_ The old god of light sighed. _"We've quite the workload on our hands."_ The old mans golden light shined slightly, his voice turning from old to a stern general. _"On top of your normal jobs, you will all have to perform your normal duties. Protecting this city from supernatural threats, while normally reserved for the local magi and hunters, now falls onto you four."_ His voice went much more gentle, _"Contacting these groups would be in huge favor to us, since it would allow us support and resources that would be needed. Having access to these resources would lighten the load on your shoulders significantly."_

Susano-o raised a hand and pointed at everyone. _"So... who's the leader? I elect the Hispanic guy."_

Hameere looked between everyone, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't really fit the role. No experience."

Carlos looked pensive. "I don't either… I wouldn't even know where to start." He sat down in the dining chair. "Maybe… maybe we should wait on this decision…?"

Ivan smiled at Ahura before turning to the others. "I agree with Carlos. Leaders tend to make themselves known when put into a difficult situation, or when given time."

Mark nodded in agreement, "That I can agree with. Now…" He sat down, "Obviously all of us don't really have anywhere to stay… well, except for Carlos. What do we do?"

Susano-o perked up and looked at Carlos. _"I say we all hijack the Mexican's house!"_

Fenrir facepalmed and groaned. _"That is the stupidest idea from you yet."_

"You'll wake up in the drain…" Carlos grumbled. Shaking his head, he looked between all of them. "There's no way you'll even be able to stay here."

Ivan raised a hand and smirked. "No reason worry my friend. I have reservations at a hotel. There's no concern on my end." He looked over at Hameere and Mark before he waved his hand. "I could even let one of you stay with me. The hotel had an error in their rooms and I got one with two beds."

Fenrir rubbed his chin before looking at Quetzalcoatl and nodding. _"I think it would be best if Hameere were the one to go with Ivan and Ahura. I don't think Susano-o would be a wise choice to be left alone in the city."_ He looked up to Hameere and smiled._ "No offense."_

Hameere shrugged, "None taken. I know Susano-o is a bit of a spaz."

"_Am not!"_

"_You most certainly are."_ Fenrir growled briefly before looking at Ahura. _"Do you think you can keep him in line friend, if only a little?"_

Ahura nodded, _"It will be a simple matter."_

Ivan clapped his hands and stood up. "Then it is settled. Let us start heading to our reservations soon."

Hameere nodded and stretched. "Right! Sounds like a plan. I guess I'm in your care, Ivan. If anyone should ask, I'll say you adopted me." He laughed.

Ivan blinked for a moment before joining in the laughter and putting a hand on Hameere's back to keep from falling over. "OH my friend, we are going to get along just fine!" He reached down and picked up the ring Ahura was projected from and slipped it on, causing the god to fade from view. "Farewell Carlos, Mark. We will see you soon."

Carlos nodded. "Right, see you two later."

Mark nodded, and morphed into a wolf. He panted a bit, and laid down on the floor.

Fenrir sighed and rubbed his muzzle. _"He couldn't even put the necklace back on..."_ He curled up next to his charm and huffed. _"I suppose I'll just get comfortable then."_

Ivan didn't even bat an eye. "Interesting power there." He opened the door and lead the slightly catatonic Hameere outside. "Come on, the hotel is quite a few blocks from here, and we'll need to start walking to get back."

Hameere followed behind the Russian silently.

Carlos looked between Mark and Fenrir and sighed, "This'll be fun to explain to my mom…"

"_It would be easier if you put me back on Mark's neck."_ Fenrir yawned and faded back into the necklace. _"Good night Quetzalcoatl."_

Carlos placed the necklace around the Skinwalkers neck, who nodded in appreciation. _"Goodnight Fenrir. Sleep well."_ The serpent replied. Carlos got up and sighed, feeling drowsiness start taking his senses. Yawning, he made his way to his room and laid down on the bed, not bothered with Mark following after him and laying down at the foot of the bed.

"Quetzalcoatl…" Carlos mumbled.

_"Yes, young coatl?"_

"I'm not gonna have a normal life any more, am I?" He asked.

"_No. No you will not."_

"_That flew out the window the moment you woke up this morning."_

Carlos looked between the two charms of both Fenrir and Quetzalcoatl respectively and plopped face first into his pillow sighing.

It was going to be a long rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: And once again, I come to you with yet another authors note. Now then, this is more of a disclaimer if anything. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. However, this concept and my OC's do belong to me.

I understand that this chapter was a bit fast, but this is of course to lay down the ground plan for what will come in the future. I hope you all stick around for what will happen later.


End file.
